Some days stay gold forever
by lucylucylucy
Summary: A The Wanted fanfic. Some days stay gold forever they say? Lou loves Nathan Sykes from TW so much, she's always thought she'd have a chance of dating him. Read my fanfic and see if some days really do stay gold forever.
1. Chapter 1

Lou Wilton is a 17 year old girl from Central London, who loves the wanted. Whenever they are in London, she'll go to see them. The boys know her, and have met her many times. Lou loves Nathan the most. They're only one year in age difference, so she's always felt like she'd have a chance with him. She just loves him so much. Her room is full of TW posters, mostly Nathan! She loves his funniness, his smile, his hair, his laugh, his respect for girls, just everything! When she met Nathan for the first time, he told her that she was cute. Lou was overwhelmed. She had met her pop star crush, and he had called her cute, all in the same day!

It was Saturday the 5th November 2011, and the Battleground cd had just been released the day before. Lou got her copy straight away from the local HMV. She loved it. The Wanted were doing a battleground signing at the same HMV Lou had bought her cd from today, but Lou didn't know.

It was 9:30 and Lou had just woken up. Every morning she checks her twitter and facebook like it's the daily newspaper, she never wants to miss out on any The Wanted gossip. This morning on twitter, all of The Wanted Fanmily were talking about The Wanted being in Central London, to do a Battleground cd signing. Lou knew she had to go. She leaped out of bed, jumped in the shower, dried her hair, curled it, grabbed some clothes, grabbed her cd, phone, keys and purse, and ran out the door. Lou walked so fast to the tube station; she was so excited to meet them again!


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11:40 and Lou was just getting off the tube. Lou was wearing her 'I heart the wanted' t-shirt, and her denim jacket, with her cream coloured chinos. She was wearing her black toms on her feet. She always wore them when she was going to a The Wanted event, because they were linked to the wanted, Tom Parker!

The signing was at 12:30, so Lou just had time to nip into the Tesco Express store, and grab a baguette for lunch. Once she'd bought her baguette, she started to walk towards HMV. The HMV store was just down the road from Tesco, so she could see and hear all of the TW fans queuing up outside. She started to speed up, and then joined the queue. There were loads of The Wanted fanmily there, waiting with their copy of Battleground, to see their favourite boy band. Whilst waiting in the queue, Lou recognised one of the girls next to her in the queue. It was Millie, one of her twitter friends. Lou finished her baguette, and started to talk to Millie.

"Hey Mil, its Lou from twitter, recognise me?" Lou asked.

"Oh yeah! Hi Lou, great to meet you!" Millie replied.

"Yeah you too! How are you anyways?" Lou asked.

"I'm fine thanks babe." Millie said with a smile on her face.

"Gooooooood."

"Have you met the boys before Lou?"

"Yeah, just a few times. Hehe." Lou joked.

"Oh right, I'm guessing you've met them a lot then?"

"Yeah. Always go to their gigs, and signings and stuff!"

"Cool! This is my first time of meeting them. I can't wait." Millie said, whilst looking forward, trying to spot the boys.

"Anyway, I'll leave you alone now hehe, great to talk to you!" Lou said.

"Yeah you too, see you later maybe? Here's my number. Text me," Mil said to Lou, writing down her mobile number.

"Okay Mil, will do, bye!" Lou replied, whilst entering Millie's number into her blackberry.

"Next please." Martin called out.

It was Lou's turn to meet the boys. She rummaged in her handbag, to get her battleground cd, ready to get it signed.

"Oh Sh*t." Lou said.

"What's up sweet?" Martin asked.

"I've lost my battleground cd Mart, I brought it with me, but it's disappeared." Lou said, sighing.

"Oh it's okay Lou, seen as you're such a dedicated fan, I'll give you a free copy, enjoy." Martin said, giving Lou a cheeky wink as she walked off to see the boys.

First up was Siva, then Max, Jay, Tom and Nathan. Lou got them all to sign her cd. They were all so kind and lovely. Nathan was last. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing one of his favourite hats, his dark blue skinny jeans, and a cool t-shirt.

"Hey darlin' you alright?" Nath asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm good thank you Nath! Good to see you again."

"Yeah you too. Want me to sign your cd?"

"Yeah if you don't mind." Lou said passing over her cd.

"There you go sweet.". Nath said smiling at Lou.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"Lou said to Nath.

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Nath would you ever date a fan? Lou asked.

"Urm I don't know, it depends. Why babe?"

"Well, this is gonna sound silly, but I've always liked you, and I thought there might be a chance cause you're only one year older than me." Lou said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Aww babe that's dead cute. Anyway, I've got to move onto the next fan now, sorry." Nath said apologetically.

"Okay, sorry for wasting your time." Lou said laughing.

"No don't be silly! Wait around outside, and I'll meet you at about 2pm?"Nath said.

"Okay, thanks Nath. Love you!" Lou said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay darlin' see you later."

Lou couldn't believe her luck. Nath was going to meet her outside. Just those two. This was going to be a day Lou would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

***Lou's Point of view***

It was 2:05pm and I was standing outside HMV where Nathan said he would meet me. Nath is the late one out of The Wanted, so I expected him to be a tad late. I just hoped he would turn up soon, as it was cold outside, and I only had a denim jacket on to keep me warm!

"Hey Lou!" A voice called from around the corner. "Come over here."

I walked round the corner to see that the voice who called me was Nath. He didn't walk over to me, as he knew that mad fan girls would see him and go mad.

"Hi Nath, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks babe, I'm good." Nath replied, whilst giving me a big hug. "Enjoy the signing?"

"Yeah was good, great to see you all again." I said, smiling at Nath.

"Glad you enjoyed it darling'. Shall we go meet the boys in the office? Kind of don't wanna be mobbed by crazy teenage girls. "Nath said laughing.

"Yeah, sounds good!" I said, as I followed Nath to the back door leading into the office.

"Hey guys, guess who I've brought with me, Lou!" Nath said, taking Lou's arm and leading her into the office.

"Finally you're here, shall we go back to the flat now yeah?" Max said, totally ignoring what Nathan had just said, and grabbing his coat and getting ready to go.

"Yeah, let's go boys. The Minibus is out the back, I'll lock up the office, be out in a min." Said Martin.

I was a bit confused at this point. The Wanted were letting me come back to their flat with them. It wasn't like I was a celebrity friend of theirs, I was a fan, and I was being let into their flat. Amazing!

"Me too? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, course. You're our biggest fan Lou." Nath said, smiling at me.

Me and the boys got our belongings and made our way to the minibus which was parked outside. I'd never been in the minibus before, but I'd seen them in it many times. I couldn't believe I was actually travelling in the same vehicle as the boys, oh my god! Once Me, Nath, Max, Jay, Seev, Tom, Martin and Jayne were all in the minibus, the engine started and we set off for the boys' flat.

The conversation in the minibus was great. We were all laughing, talking about times we'd met before, and just having a real good time.

"Lou, you're the girl from London who comes to all our gigs and signings and stuff yeah?" Siva asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"I remember you now! You told me at T4 stars last year that you'd made your own skittle drawer, because you saw mine!" Jay said to Lou, laughing.

"Yep Jay, that's me!"

After about half an hour of being in the car, going through all the traffic, and seeing all the mad fans waving at us, we arrived at the boys' flat. It was pretty cool. I couldn't believe I was actually here. I had to ring my mum, just to tell her where I was. She'd be wondering where I was! I got my blackberry out my pocket, and rang mum.

*ring*

"Hey mum, you'll never guess where I am..." I said, sounding really excited.

"Hey Louey. Where are you? I've been worried sick. You didn't even tell me you were going out this morning, you just left!" Said my Mum.

"Sorry Mum. Anyway, I'm with the wanted. I went to a signing at HMV earlier, and now I'm at their flat. Don't worry about me, they'll look after me. I'll text you later. Promise."

"Okay. Well don't forget. Us mothers do worry a lot about our teenage daughters you know." My mum said laughing.

"I won't. See you later mum. Love you." I said, ending the call, and putting my phone back into my jeans pocket.

The boys started to file into their flat. One by one, entering their home. I couldn't believe it; I was going into my favourite boy band's house. Was this a dream? Nope all real. 100%. I walked to the door, and stepped inside. I couldn't wait to explore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**** Thanks to those who have read my first three chapters, hope you enjoy this one! **

***Lou's POV***

Once I was inside, I could see that The Wanted lived in an amazing flat. There were framed posters over the walls, but not too many, just enough. It looked classy, and professional. Then the kitchen was filled with their favourite fan art, like drawings and paintings. They were all over the fridge, worktops and walls. Then their cd's were all piled up by the cd player. It was like The Wanted heaven!

The boys took off their coats, put their bags down, and just got on with what they wanted to do. It was just Me, Nath and Siva in the lounge, as Max had gone for a shower, and Jay and Tom were in the kitchen getting drinks and some snacks. I didn't really know what to do. Whether to sit down on the sofa with Nath and Seev, or to just stand up, because I didn't want to be rude and just sit down in a house I'd never been to before! So I just stood in the corner of the room.

Siva got the TV remote and switched the TV on. Their TV wasn't that posh really. I mean it was a flat screen, but only an average sized one. I thought that they would have a really expensive, posh, big TV, seen as they're famous, but obviously not. "Let's see what's on 'ey." Seev said, flicking through the channels on their sky+ box.

"Here we go, the album charts, let's see if we're near the top!" Siva said, putting the remote down on the table, and watching the TV, waiting to see if they'd got the number one spot.

"Do you think we'll get it? Number one?" Nath said, looking at Siva. "Cause I think Battleground sold really well, and the fans seemed to love it!"

"Yeah, well let's hope so!"

I hadn't spoken to the boys by this point. I was just still standing, in the corner of the room, listening to their conversation. I thought I'd just but in and talk about the album with them.

"I think you will get number one Nath. I loved the album, and I know everyone else did. Everyone was going mad over it on twitter, everyone's got a copy." I said, trying to support them. I really wanted them to get the number one album.

"Oh I know! My mentions were going crazy!" Nath said, laughing at himself. "Anyway, come sit down. You don't have to stand there in the corner on your own! You look like a naughty school girl who's been sent out the classroom!" Nath said, laughing to himself. "I'll budge up."Nath said, moving up closer to Siva so there was just space for me to perch on the end of their black leather sofa.

"That better?"Nath asked me.

"Yeah, this sofa's comfy!" I said, sounding a bit embarrassed as I just talked to Nathan from the wanted about how comfy his sofa was.

Meanwhile, whilst me, Nathan and Siva were sitting comfortably on the sofa watching the chart show, Tom and Jay were still in the kitchen. Tom hadn't really been doing much whilst we were talking. He was just standing there, leaning against the worktop on his phone, on twitter. Tom was ALWAYS on twitter. Once he finally came out of the world of the madness, he offered us all a drink.

"Want a drink boys?" Tom asked, opening the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer please mate?" Nath said, making his way to Tom and Jay.

"Want one Seev?" Jay said, whilst passing a can over to Nathan.

"Want a can Lou?" Tom said, whilst getting another can out the fridge and offering it to Lou as a joke.

"Haha no thanks Tom. Have you got some lemonade or coke or something like that?" I said, not trying to sound rude.

"Yeah course, I'll bring it over." Tom said, grabbing a can of coke from out of their fridge and pouring it into a glass for me.

Tom brought the glass of coke over to me and put it on the table in front of me. It was really nice how they treated me like a normal person, not like an obsessed fan who is really annoying. I thought that once they took me into their flat, they would act differently, like strange, because a fan was in their house, but they didn't. They treated me like one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: ****Hope you enjoy this chapter. Those who have parts of girlfriends, you're not really in this chapter, but you will be in the next chapter as that is when the party happens and you get introduced! **

***Lou's POV*.**

It had been fifteen minutes since I arrived at the boys' flat. I'd finished my glass of coke, and I was just relaxing on the sofa with Nath and Siva. We were still watching the album chart show, and the man on the TV started to announce the number one album.

"So now for our number one spot." The man on the TV said. "They're a British boy band, who have done very well for themselves this past year..."

"It's us, it's us!" Nath shouted at the TV.

"Just wait Nath. It could be JLS or One Direction you know, let's just wait and see." Siva said, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"It's the wanted, with their second album, Battleground."

"Yes! Get in there! Told you Seev!" Nath yelled, jumping up off the sofa.

"Well done!" I said, giving Nath and Siva a big hug and saying congratulations.

Nathan looked so chuffed. You could see the joy on his face. His little smile appeared, and it never stopped beaming. He ran into the kitchen and told Jay and Tom, and Siva ran upstairs to tell Max to come downstairs.

"Yes boys!" Tom said, having a group hug with them all.

"Woo!" Max said. "Gotta call my lady, she'll be well pleased." Max said, taking his blackberry out his jeans pocket and dialling Ciara's number.

"Yeah me too." Tom replied, ringing Laura's number.

"Invite them over; we'll have a celebration party!" Nath suggested, also getting his phone out. Nath wasn't ringing his girlfriend though, he didn't have one. He was ringing Jayne, just to tell her about their party they were going to have later that night. Jayne always seemed to care so much for the boys. I'd never met her in person, but I'd seen photos and shots of her in the flips, and she seemed like a nice person.

"Jayne says its fine to have a party tonight, invite everyone guys!" Nath said, ending his call with Jayne.

Max, Tom, Jay and Siva all rung their girlfriends and invited them over for their celebration party. I felt like an odd piece as I wasn't sure if I was being invited to this party or not. As the boys knew me, but I didn't think they'd let me come to their celebration party- I was just a fan. I got up off the sofa, grabbed my bag, and got ready to go.

"Right I'm off, Enjoy your party tonight boys!" I said, walking over to Nath to give him a goodbye hug.

"What? You can stay if you want to Lou!" Jay said, looking serious. I let go of Nath, I was shocked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we've never met you before, we trust you in our house!" Tom said, grabbing another can of beer.

"No, it's not fair on you. It's your celebration party, I shouldn't be invited, it's not like I'm any of your girlfriends or anything!" I said laughing at myself. Feeling slightly confused at how they all wanted me to stay.

"Lou. You're staying darling." Nath said, moving closer to me and putting his arm around me. "You can be my guest." He said winking at me.

"You sure?" I said, just making sure if he was joking or not.

"Yeah course!" Nath replied, giving me a smile.

"Oh my god thanks Nath!" I grabbed nath and gave him a massive hug. I was so excited! I couldn't believe that I was going to a party with the wanted, because Nathan Sykes, my celebrity crush, had invited me. Oh my god.

"Its okay babe." Nath said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed when he kissed me, because it was the first time I'd ever been kissed by a boy. I'd never had a boyfriend either, because all of the boys at my high school dated the girls with the short skirts and lots of makeup - so I didn't have a chance.

"Ooh what's this Nath, new girlfriend?" Tom said, laughing along with the rest of the boys.

"Shut up." Nath replied, also going red in the face.

"Right I best be off then, I need to go shopping for the party later, I have no nice dresses to wear!" I said, getting ready to leave.

"Cya Lou." Each of the boys said to me. Each giving me a hug as I walked out of their flat.

"I'll come shopping with you." Nath said to me, grabbing his coat and walking out with me.

"You don't need to, it's okay."

"No, I'll come with you. I need to check that my top girl is gonna look gorgeous tonight!" Nath said, closing the door behind him and grabbing hold of my hand. We walked down the road to the local tube station hand in hand. It was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

***Lou's POV.***

It was about 4:00 by the time me and Nath had walked to the tube station, got on the tube, and arrived at my house. We talked all the way home. About the other boys, gigs, and just about each other. I got to know Nath a little bit more, and he got to know me more too. We talked about our friends, family and just general stuff.

My mum was still at work, so we had a free house. I got some more money out of my bedroom, and then me and Nath went and got the bus to the shopping centre near my house.

We each payed our bus fare, and sat down at the back of the bus. We started talking again.

"What times do the shops close at this shopping centre?"Nath asked me.

"Urm normally about 6 I think. We'll have to be quick choosing an outfit though!" I replied.

After being on the bus for ten minutes, we arrived at the shopping centre. Nath was trying not to be seen by mad teenage girls, so he was walking close to me, with his hood up.

"Where shall we go first Lou?" Nath asked, looking around for the nearest clothing store.

"I don't mind, new look? It's just down here." I said pointing down towards the new look shop.

We headed for new look, and browsed around the dresses. There were so many nice dresses. Short ones, long ones, frilly ones, floral ones – so much to choose from! "See any you like?" Nath asked me.

"Yeah there's a few."

"This one's nice." Nath said to me, holding up a deep purple minidress. "It would suit you."

"Yeah that is dead nice. I'll try it on." I took the dress off Nathan, and went to the changing rooms to try it on.

"I'll wait out here babe." Nath said, smiling at me.

I got in the changing room, and tried the dress Nathan had picked out for me. It was gorgeous! I never normally wore dresses because I didn't like my legs, but this dress actually suited me! I walked out of the changing room to show Nath. He didn't see me at first, so I had to walk out to him.

"Like it?" I said, twirling around in my dress.

"Oh my god you look gorgeous Lou!"

"I love it!"

"So do I!"

"Right then, I'll go and get changed, and then we can look for shoes yeah?"

"Yep, I'll wait here again for you." Nath said, waiting outside for me.

I got changed back into my normal clothes and headed out to Nath. We walked over to the shoes section. I wanted high heels. Black ones. Me and Nath looked around the shoes and found a lovely pair of black high heels, with a strap across the top of the foot. I tried them on, and decided these were the pair I wanted. I put my own shoes back on and headed for the till.

"Right that'll be £60.50 please madam." The lady on the till said.

I got out my purse and handed the lady my money.

"No, sorry I'll be paying for these." Nath handed his credit card over the counter, as the lady gave me back my money.

"You sure?" I said putting my money back in my purse and zipping up my handbag.

"No problem gorgeous." Nath said, kissing me on my forehead.

We left new look, and headed for the bus stop. It was typical that the bus we wanted was late. The party started at 7, and we needed to both get ready! After waiting out in the freezing cold for about 15 minutes, our bus finally came. When we got back to my house it was 5:30. So I had an hour and a half to have a shower, style my hair and get dressed.

"I'll wait down here." Nath sat down on my sofa in my lounge and waited quietly for me.

After 45 minutes of getting ready, I went downstairs to let Nath see me in my new dress and shoes.

"You look stunning." He stood up to see me.

"Thanks. I curled my hair too."

"I know, looks lovely. We better go to my house now though, because I need to get my suit on!"

"Yeah course, let's go." I locked my house door and headed for the boys' house with Nathan.

We arrived at the boys' house and none of them were ready. It was 6:30 and the visitors would be arriving anytime soon. So I just sat down on their sofa, and waited for them all to get ready. First down was Jay. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie, he looked really smart. A girl followed him down the stairs. She had brown hair, which had been put up in a high bun. She was wearing a bright red floor length dress, with black flat slip on shoes. She looked really pretty.

"Hey Lou. Like your new outfit!" Jay said coming over to me with the girl.

"Thank you, Nath bought it for me when we went shopping just."

"Oh that's where you went! Anyway, meet Megan my girlfriend." Jay stepped back and put his arm around Megan.

"Hi Megan lovely to meet you!" I said, smiling at Megan.

"You too!" Megan said. "Are you here with Nathan?"

"Yeah, he invited me." I said with a smile on my face.

"Aww. Enjoy the party, see you later!" Megan said, walking off towards the kitchen with Jay.

Megan seemed like a lovely girl. She seemed so welcoming towards me. Jay had done a good job! One by one the boys started to gather downstairs. I was ready to meet the other's girlfriends. I could see I was going to like them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: ****Hope you enjoy this chapter! The rest of the girlfriends are all introduced in this chapter!**

***Lou's POV***

It was 6:55 and the guests were starting to arrive. Gradually the boys' flat started to become busier. Filled with their friends, girlfriends, and other people that they were close to. All of the boys had come downstairs to join the party now. They were all wearing suits. They all looked really smart. Nath looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt, grey tie, and black shiny shoes. He walked up to me and grabbed me from behind on my waist.

"Hey gorgeous." He said.

"Hey you! Loving your suit!"

"Thanks, you look lovely too by the way- I know I told you earlier too haha. Anyway, I best go and say hello to everyone. In a bit!" Nath kissed me on my cheek, and walked off into the lounge.

***Naths POV***

I kissed Lou, went to get a drink, and sat on the sofa. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress I bought her really suited her, and it really showed off her perfect figure. All of the boys were enjoying catching up time with their ladies, and I was just sitting on the sofa on my own. Lou would make a great girlfriend. She likes me, and I really like her. I suppose I'll just have to see...

***Lou's POV***

Nath had gone so I was standing on my own in the hallway. Siva and a girl were standing just over the other side of the room, so I walked over to them, trying to be sociable.

"Hi Siva, just thought I'd come over and say hi! Who's this?" I asked, giving Seev a friendly hug.

"This is my girlfriend, Sophie." Siva looked at his girlfriend and smiled. She had dark brown hair, with a full fringe. She was wearing a deep blue, mid-length dress, which showed off her figure brilliantly. She was a pretty girl. She looked really smiley and happy.

"Hi Sophie, lovely to meet you. I'm Lou." I said, shaking Sophie's hand.

"Oh hey! You can call be Soph hehe." Sophie replied.

"Okay, Soph, haha. So you're Siva's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for about 7 months now I think. Going well!" Sophie said, looking up at Siva.

"Aww, I'm pleased for you two! I'll leave you two alone now, enjoy your night!" I said, giving them both a hug and leaving them be.

I left Siva and Sophie, and walked towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. The boys' had hired a caterer at last minute to do the food. It looked lovely. It was a big buffet filled with lots of sandwiches, salads and cakes. Max was in the kitchen. He was also with his girlfriend. She was a pretty girl too. All the boys had such gorgeous looking girl friends! And all the girls had gorgeous boyfriends! Max had his arm around the girl, and kept kissing and cuddling her. They looked so cute. "Oh hey Lou, didn't notice you there." Max said looking across the kitchen to me."You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good, just getting some food." I said, helping myself to a cheese sandwich from the buffet.

"Good. I didn't really have chance to ask you earlier, but are you dating our little boy Nath?"

"No. Why? Has he said something to you?" I said, feeling suspicious.

"No. I just guessed. Seen as he invited you to our party, took you shopping, flirted with you, kissed you, etc. "

"Oh, right." I said, smiling to myself.

"Yeah. Well if you two do, you know, get it on. Congratulations. You both suit eachother." Max went back to talking to his girlfriend, and I went back to the buffet to get more food.

"Oh yeah, Lou, you need to meet my beautiful girlfriend."

"Hi Lou, I'm Ciara. Love your dress! Where's it from? I must get one!" The girl said, looking very happy to meet me.

"Thankyou. It's from New look." I replied.

"Wicked!" Ciara said, looking impressed with my dress. "You go and enjoy the party anyway."

"Okay, no worries anyway. I'll see you two later maybe." I said, leaving those two and heading back to the buffet. I left the buffet with a plate full of food. The lounge was full with guests. There was just one space on the sofa, next to Tom. I perched myself on the sofa, and starting to tuck into my food.

Tom was sitting with his girlfriend. They were both snuggled up next to eachother, deep in conversation. Tom looked really smart in his suit, and his girlfriend looked elegant in her dress. Her dress was a full length black dress, and she wore a silver chain around her neck with a star on it.

"Who's this sitting next to us?" I heard Laura whisper to Tom.

"Haha its Lou. She's like our biggest fan! Nath invited her." Tom said. "Lou, this is Laura by the way." Tom said, nudging me and introducing me to her.

We talked for a while, and then Nathan came over to me. He squeezed on the sofa with us three, and we all talked together for a bit.

Nathan nudged me with his elbow and whispered in my ear. "Can I have a word with you? In private?"

"Yeah sure." Nath walked upstairs to his bedroom, and I followed him. I wondered what he wanted to speak to me about. I hoped it wasn't serious.

We entered his bedroom, and he shut the door. We both sat on his bed, facing each other. "I need to say something to you Lou." Nathan said as he held by hands, and looked into my eyes...


	8. Chapter 8

***Nathans POV***

I sat there for about 10 seconds, just thinking in my head how to tell her. I knew what I wanted to tell Lou, but I just couldn't get it out. She sat there, still holding my hands, waiting for me to speak.

***Lou's POV***

Nath still hadn't said anything to me, he looked so nervous- I just wanted to know what he wanted to speak to me about. I squeezed his hands and said to him "Nath, what do you want to tell me?"

He moved closer to me, and said "Lou, I don't know how to say this, but I'm just going to come straight forward and say it."

"Go on." I said, smiling at him.

"I love you Lou." Nath said, looking down, feeling embarrassed.

I didn't know what to say. He looked really embarrassed. I had to reassure him.

"I love you too." I said, leaning forward to Nath and giving him a big hug to break the tension.

***Nathans POV***

She gave me a big hug, which made me feel a lot better. I was just glad that I'd finally told her. I couldn't believe this. I'd just told Lou that I love her, and she said it back. Is this really happening?

***Lou's POV***

"You do?" Nath asked me, still having our big hug.

"Yeah. I've always liked you. Ever since I first met you!"

"God I'm so glad you've just said that Lou!" He said, having a sigh of relief. "I guess this is it then. Shall we go official?" Nath said, coming out of our hug and looking at me with a grin on his little face.

"Yeah, why not. Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend." I said, laughing at Nath.

We both reached in to each other and kissed. It felt amazing. He'd kissed me on the cheek before, but we'd never kissed each other on the lips. I felt so happy. I was now dating the man of my dreams, and we both loved each other.

"I love you Nathan Sykes."

"I love you too Lou Wilton." Nath said, grabbing me for another hug.

***Nathans POV***

I was so glad when Lou said she loved me back, I just couldn't believe that she'd just said it. She's the only girl for me. I'm just so happy that we're dating now. I can't wait to tell the other boys and their ladies.

We finished our hug, and I stood up. I held her hands, pulled her up off my bed and stood her in front of me. "Shall we go back downstairs now babe?" I said. "Tell the boys?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Lou replied. We both walked down the stairs hand in hand. It felt great. I'd never felt so in love with a girl that I do with Lou. She's just everything to me.

***Lou's POV***

As me and Nath walked downstairs, I could see everyone staring at us. I wanted to know what the other boys would say. We walked through the hallway and into the lounge where Max, Jay, Tom and Siva were standing. They all had a smile on their face, so I just hoped they were happy for us.

"You two!" Siva said, looking at us.

"Are you two dating now then?" Jay asked, winking at Nath.

"Yep." I said, looking up and smiling at my new boyfriend.

"Aww, our little boy Nath's got a girlfriend!" Max said, walking over to nath and giving him a hug.

"Congrats mate!" said Tom.

"Thank you guys." Nath replied.

I was so glad they all accepted us. I didn't quite know how they boys were going to react, but they were all really chuffed for us. I let go of Naths hand and said to him, "I'm gonna go and tell the girls, I'll be back in a min babe."

I ran off to find Ciara, Meg, Laura and Sophie; they were all in the kitchen together having a laugh and a drink.

"Guys!" I shouted with a big smile on my face. "I'm dating Nathan!"

They all gathered round me and gave me a big hug. They all said congratulations to me, and said how happy they were that we two were dating. They told me that they thought that ever since they saw me with Nath at this party that they thought we would end up dating.

Meanwhile in the lounge, Nath was having a laugh with the boys. I looked over to him, and he caught my eye. We walked over to each other and kissed. In front of everyone. I didn't feel embarrassed one tiny bit. It was love.

"Let's have a toast to the new couple!" Jay shouted to the guests.

"To Nathan and Lou!" Everyone cheered. There was the sound of glasses hitting each other, and then there was just applause. Everyone was so supportive. I knew that I'd chosen the right man to be with.


	9. Chapter 9

***Lou's POV***

It was now 11pm and the boys' celebration party was coming to an end. Most of the guests had gone. There was only me, Nath, the boys and their girlfriends, Jayne, Big Kev and Martin left in their house. The house was such a mess. There were plates of food left over, and a few coats left on the pegs in the hallway. The music was still blaring out, even though no-one was really listening to it. Everyone was just chatting and drinking. The boys were very merry, and had all had a bit too much to drink.

Jay and Megan were the first to go to bed. Megan was getting tired, so Jay went to bed with her. Even though he was still wide awake and ready to party more!

One by one the boys went upstairs to go to bed with their ladies. Downstairs there was just me, nath, Ciara and Max. None of us were tired. We were just having a really deep funny conversation about the football teams-Man City and Man United. It went on for a while, and I was starting to get tired and bored- as I wasn't really a big fan of football.

"Right guys, I'm gonna go get the tube back to my house." I said, gathering up my things."I need to see my mum and tell her the good news about me and Nath!"

"Hold on babe, you can stay here tonight with me, I've got a double bed." Nath said winking and laughing at me.

"Thanks for the offer babe, but I best get home to my mum, I haven't seen her all day!"

"Just sleep here. It's not safe for you to go on the tube at this time Lou!" Max said, trying to persuade me to stay.

"Yeah Lou, just sleep here with Nath." Said Ciara.

I wasn't sure what to do. I really wanted to stay here with Nath, but I really needed to see my mum so that she knew I was safe.

"I suppose. If I stay I'll need to ring my mum though. I promised her that I would." I said.

"Of course babe. Let her know you're here with us." Nath said cuddling up to me on the sofa.

"Okay then. I'll stay with you tonight Nath!" I said, putting my bag down.

"Yes! First night with my girl." Nath said, still cuddling me, we all laughed at him.

While I rang my mum, me and nath sat on the sofa and had cuddles. On the phone, my mum was quizzing me about Nath. She knew who he was, but she wanted to check that I was safe and looked after. I told her about the party and the signing earlier, and she just couldn't believe that Nathan had asked me out. She always supported me in everything I did, so she was pleased for me.

My mum wanted to speak to Nath, so I handed the phone over to him, putting it on loud speaker so we could all hear.

"Hello Nathan." My mum said, sounding serious.

We all laughed, and then Nath replied. "Hello Mrs Wilton." Nath said.

"I hope you're looking after my daughter young man!"

"Oh yes, don't worry. She's in safe hands." Nath said, smiling at me. "Me and the boys will look after her."

"Good. She really admires you boys you know. This is like a dream come true to be dating you Nathan!" My mum said, making be blush.

"Oh I know. She's an amazing girl." Nath said, kissing me on my forehead.

"She is. I'll leave you now; tell Lou to phone me tomorrow to tell me when she's coming home please."

"I will. Goodnight Mrs Wilton."

"Goodnight Nathan, nice speaking to you." Nath ended the call, and passed me back my phone.

We all decided to go up to bed then, as it was getting late. Nath walked up the stairs, and I followed him up. When we got into his bedroom, he just took his clothes off in front of me, and put his pjs on. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing. It just made me laugh how you just stripped haha." I said, laughing and taking my high heels off.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not bothered."

"Urm Nath, I haven't got any pyjamas. Cause I didn't know that id be staying!" I said, wondering what to do.

"Go in my wardrobe and grab one of my t-shirts babe. It'll be too big for you so it'll just be like wearing a night dress." Nath said, climbing into his bed.

I went in his wardrobe, and chose a plain grey t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and took my makeup off. The t-shirt was down to just above my knees.

I came out of the bathroom and ran into Naths bed.

"Why you rushing Lou?" Nath said laughing at me.

"I just didn't want you to see me in this state. No makeup, messy hair, wearing your t-shirt." I said, laughing at myself.

"Oh it's okay babe haha. You still look beautiful."Nath said, putting his arm around me. We cuddled up together. I felt so safe in his arms; He wrapped them around me, keeping me warm.

"I love you Nath." I said, getting comfy with him.

"I love you too babe."He said, kissing me on the head.

After about ten minutes I fell asleep in his arms. It was the best night ever.


	10. Chapter 10

***Nathans POV***

It was now Sunday 6th November 2011, and I'd just woken up. I cuddled Lou all night- she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, so I just checked my phone quietly.

[1 new message] Mum

Nath darl, haven't heard from you, how is everything? Lots of love, mum xxx

To: Mum

Hey mum, yep everything's fine. I'll ring you later, got some good news. Love you!x

I just lay in bed for about 5 minutes, and then Lou woke up. "Morning sleepy head." I said, laughing and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey babe."She said, having a wake up stretch. "Your bed is so comfy. I got to sleep straight away!"

"Oh I know. I love it!" I said, sitting up in my bed.

"What are we doing today?" Lou asked me.

"I don't really know. I think we'll just be chilling here. Everyone's tired from last night."

"Yeah, can I stay here for a bit then?"

"Course. When are you going home to your mum?" I asked her.

"I think I'll go late afternoon, I'll get the tube."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the tube station."

"Perfect." Lou said, smiling at me.

***Lou's POV* **

Most people were downstairs now, getting something to eat. Nath had just gone down, so I started to get ready. I looked in my bag, and I only had my clothes that I wore yesterday. I needed to wear something else, else I would look gross. So I went into Ciara and Max's room. Ciara said she would lend me a t-shirt and a cardigan for today, she was really kind. I put Ciara's t shirt on, and went to brush my teeth. I rang my mum then too.

***ringing***

"Hey mum!" I said, happy to speak to her again.

"Hey Lou, you okay?" She asked me.

"Yep I'm fine. I just rung to tell you I'm coming home later, I'll be home about 6/ half 6."

"Okay. Is Nath coming with you? Or is it just you?"

"Urm, I could ask him to come if you wanted to meet him?"

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Okay, I'll ask him, and then if he says he wants to come, I'll bring him to our house."

"Okay babe, see you later! Tell him he can stay over too."

"Okay thanks. Bye mum."

***hangs up***

I walked downstairs and met the others. They were all having breakfast, sitting around the big dining table in the kitchen. There was a spare seat next to Nath, so I walked over and sat down. I tucked in to some toast and jam, and talked to the others. This was really the first time that I could sit down properly with the boys and the girls, and talk to them all.

They were all asking me about my home, my family and my friends. I told them that I was going home tonight. I asked Nath if he wanted to come with me. I told him that my mum would like to meet him, and he said yeah, he'll come home with me.

"What time will you two be going then?" Laura asked me.

"Sometime in the afternoon I think." I said.

"Is your mum okay with me staying at yours tonight?"Nath asked me.

"Yep she says its fine!"

"Good. God I'm nervous now for meeting her!" Nath said.

"Don't worry; she's excited to meet you Nath!" I said, trying to reassure him.

We all finished breakfast, and moved into the lounge. We turned on the TV, and ice age was on. We knew we had to watch it, just to take the mic out of Nath. So we put it on, and all sat and enjoyed the film.

"Ready to go?" Nath asked me. "Have you got everything?"

"Yep. All ready!" I said.

Me and Nath walked downstairs, and said bye to everyone. Then we went out the door. We walked to the tube station, my hand in his, and talked all the way there. We got on the tube, and headed for my house. I missed it so much, even know I'd only been gone for 2 days; I couldn't wait for Nath to meet my mum. I could see that he was nervous. I knocked on the door, and waited for my mum to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: ****Sorry i haven't posted a new chapter for a while, I've been busy over Christmas! Anyway, i think i might start uploading a new chapter every Sunday? Enjoy!xx**

***Lou's POV***

The door opened and there stood my mum, smiling away.

"Lou darling! Great to see you!" She said, grabbing me and giving me a big hug.

"Hi Nathan!" She said, giving Nath a friendly hug and winking at me behind his back! She welcomed us both inside, and shut the door. I couldn't wait to catch up with her and tell her everything I'd done these past few days! We put down our bags, took off our shoes and coats, and went and sat down in the living room.

***Nathan's POV***

I sat down next to Lou on the sofa, and put my arm around her. It felt really awkward. I guess it would be, meeting your partner's parents! Lou's mum started to make conversation with us, and she was asking Lou all about the signing, and how 'we' happened. We both then explained how me and the boys invited Lou back to our flat, and then how we had the party at their house. Lou had a smile on her face all the time when she was telling her mum, so did her mum infact! She seemed so chuffed for her.

"So Nathan, why did you choose my little baby Lou?" Lou's mum asked me, smiling at me, just being friendly.

"I just guess I found her really sweet and kind!" I said, looking over to Lou and smiling at her. "I love your daughter Mrs Wilton!" I said, cringing to myself, even though it was true!

"Oh, how lovely! You can call me Carol by the way Nathan! Mrs Wilton sounds so formal!" Lou's mum said, laughing to herself.

"Okay Carol." I said, trying to be funny. "By the way, where is your toilet?"

"Just on the left babe." Lou said, pointing through the door towards the bathroom.

"Okay, be back in a min." I said.

***Lou's POV***

Nathan had gone to the loo, so it was just me and mum.

"He seems like a lovely lad Lou." Mum said, giving me the thumbs up.

"Yeah, he's ace." I said, laughing.

"So what's happening with you? Are you staying here? Or are you moving in with Nath? I need to know these things!" Mum asked me.

"Well we haven't really discussed things to be honest mum. It's just early days. I suppose I'll keep on too-ing and throw-ing until we decide on something."

"Yeah. Well let me know Hun."

"Will do. Nath can sleep in my room tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah babe, that's absolutely fine, just don't get up to any funny business!" Mum said, laughing at me. I knew exactly what she meant!

"I don't think there'll be a problem with that mum!" I said, still laughing at what she had just said.

"Okay darling. So Nath can share your double bed with you. Will he need his own cover? I know what you're like, hogging it all!"

At this moment Nath walked in, and sat back down next to me.

"Speak of the devil!" I said winking at him. "You can share my bed tonight, but do you want your own cover?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine!" Nath replied.

"Okay Nathan, well later if you do want one, just come and ask me and I'll fetch one for you." Mum said to Nath.

"Okay, thank you."Nath said.

We stayed downstairs talking and catching up with mum for about an hour, and then me and Nath went upstairs to sort my room out. We took our bags up, and put them in my room. Nath looked quite surprised at the state of my bedroom walls; because of course they were full of TW posters! He went round and inspected what he looked like on all of them, so funny! Once we had sorted my room, we ordered some pizza, because mum didn't want to cook, and neither did we to be honest! The pizza arrived, and me and Nath tucked into it in my room. We stuck the film '17 again' on, and watched that for a few hours.

It was now 11pm, and dad would be back from work any minute. I wasn't sure whether he knew about me and Nath yet, because he had been that busy with work. So I was excited to tell him. I'm sure he'd be very happy for me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:**** Not much happened in the last chapter, but more happens this chapter, so read and enjoy!xx**

***Lou's POV***

It was now 11:10pm and dad was home from work. As soon as I heard the door shut, I ran downstairs to see him. I hadn't seen him since the morning before I left for the signing. I couldn't wait to see him! I dragged Nath with me, and sent him into the lounge to sit down. I could see that he was confused to why I put him in the lounge! Ha-ha!

"Dad!" I said, running towards him and giving him a massive hug.

"Louey, baby! Great to see you, I've missed you!" Said Dad.

"I've missed you too dad! I've got loads to tell you!" I said, coming out of our hug and leading dad into the lounge.

***Nath's POV* **

I sat down in the lounge on the armchair; I waited for Lou to come back. Suddenly I saw Lou, bringing her dad towards me. He was a tall man, who looked strong. He looked like one of those men that you just wouldn't want to mess with. He was wearing overalls, and a reflective jacket, as he had been at work.

"Dad, meet Nathan, my boyfriend." Lou said, walking towards me and standing by me.

Lou stood by me, and I put my arm around her.

"Is this Nathan from The Wanted? I recognise him." Lou's dad said, walking towards me, looking serious and intrigued.

"Yes dad, it is. Nathan Sykes." Lou said, smiling up at me.

"Oh, well lovely to meet you mate." He said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "You alright?"

"Yeah, not too bad. Yourself?" I said.

"Yeah, just shattered. Been working on the roadworks near Madame Tussauds all day. Mental! Mental mate, I tell ya!" Lou's dad said, taking of his jacket and perching himself on the sofa opposite me.

***Lou's POV* **

Dad and Nath seemed to be getting along, I'm surprised dad hasn't asked him 20 questions yet. I'm sure they'd come sooner or later...

***Nath's POV* **

"Right, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning Mr. and Mrs. Wilton." I said, smiling and walking off to Lou's room.

"Yeah, I'll go up now too. Night mum, night dad." Lou said, giving her parents a goodnight kiss and hug and following me up the stairs.

I got changed, and crawled into Lou's bed. We talked for a bit, but then we both got to sleep.

***Lou's POV* **

10:20am, and I'd just woken up, Nath was still asleep, so I kissed him, left him be, and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

I poured a bowl of coco pops, got a glass of fresh orange, and went into the lounge to watch some TV. Friday download was on, I loved it, even though I was 17, I didn't care! When that was finished, I caught up on some TV. I'd missed a glee episode while I was gone, so I put it on. I loved glee, it was my favourite programme! The glee episode was nearly finished, when my mum came down.

"Morning mum!"

"Hello Lou. How are you?" Mum asked me.

"Fine." I said smiling.

"I'm off to work now; I'll be back around 3pm."

"Okay, can Nath stay here for a bit? I might ask Hattie over?"

"Yeah babe, that's fine! See you later." Mum said, hugging me and walking off to work.

Hattie was my one and only best friend. I'd known her since primary school, and we had been best mates ever since. She was prettier than me, and more outgoing, but she's the best.

***ringing***

"Hey Hattie, it's Lou!"

"Hi Lou! Lovely to speak to you. How are things? Haven't seen you in a while!" Hattie said.

"Yeah, things are going great. Want to meet up sometime today? I've got someone you'd like to meet!"

"Oooh yes that would be great, where shall we go? The cinema?" Hattie asked me.

"Urm, maybe somewhere a bit more, urm, hidden?"

"Why? You love the cinema!"

"I know, but... Why don't you just come to my house? Come about 12:30?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you later!" Hattie said, putting the phone down.

It was 11:00 and Nath was awake now. He'd had his breakfast and got changed. I told him that we were going to meet my best friend, and he seemed excited. He had only met my family, so I couldn't wait for him to meet Hattie.

Hattie arrived at my house spot on 12:30; she was always great with time. I hadn't spoken to her in days! Normally I ring her every day without fail, but because I'd been so busy with Nath and the boys, I hadn't had chance, so it was great to see her!

***Hattie's POV***

"Lou!" I said, giving her a massive hug! "Omg, Nathan Sykes." I said fangirling like mad.

"Hi Hattie." Nathan said to me. I couldn't control myself!

"Hattie, calm down! Nathan is my boyfriend." Lou said to me.

"Boyfriend? What when did this happen Lou?" I asked her. I couldn't believe that she was dating Nathan Sykes from THE WANTED!

"Last week." Lou said. Smiling to herself.

"Awwww! This is amazing Lou, chuffed for you babe!" I said.

"Thanks Hat!" Lou replied. "This is why I wanted to go somewhere hidden, so mad fans wouldn't see us, haha!"

"I understand now!" I said.

"Anyway, want a drink?" Lou asked me, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah please. Anything will do." I said.

"Here you go." Lou said, passing me a glass of apple juice.

"Come into the lounge anyway, we can watch a film!" Lou said.

***Lou's POV***

I kneeled down in front of the TV and looked though the DVD's. Hattie was sitting on the armchair, and Nath was sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to watch guys?" I asked them.

"Anything!" Nath said.

"Got any Disney films?" Hattie asked me.

"Yeah, what about Lion King?" I asked.

"No, it'll make me cry!" Nath said, covering his eyes and laughing.

"Oh Nath." I said laughing at him. I crawled over to him and kissed him on the lips lovingly, and then I went back to the TV and stuck Lion King on.

We watched lion king and we all sat there drinking, and eating all the sugary, fatty food that mum had in the cupboards. We had sweets, Pringles, popcorn, chocolate, all sorts of stuff! I sat next to nath for the whole of the film. He had his arm round me, and I snuggled up to him. I could see that this was going to be a lovely afternoon with my boyfriend and my best friend!


End file.
